Musical Soul
by Sisters-Grimm
Summary: A look during and  My version of  After The Host using music. Think how many situations could have been described in the bok with a song. WandaxIan MelxJared JamiexOC OC WARNING R
1. I'm Not That Girl

**Rain****: So… Here I am again. Ally is my editor this time around, but this story is all me in the way that Thalia has her ****Twilight ****story. I read ****The Host ****awhile back, and I've been skimming a few fics on this site. Now a lot of the fics I've read are good, and some were even accurate- in my opinion -but I wanted to add my interpretation in the mix as well; my interpretation using music of course. Now, there are going to be fifteen chapters, possibly an epilogue if I get good reviews, and I'm warning people now there is an OC. I am the Sisters Grimm Writing Group's Queen of OC. I love using them and if you want to flame and call them Mary Sues or other names I really don't care. I enjoy every OC I make and put love and care into them. So bash away I could care less.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own ****The Host ****or its characters, or any song I may use in this fic. Here's a list of what I do own: Mayday Parade CD, an iTouch, my fluffy evil penguin, and a crazy British Twin. Not ****the Host****, Ian, Wanda, or the song I'm using.**

**Musical Soul**

**Chapter 1: I'm Not That Girl**

**(Wanda P.O.V.)**

Wanda tried to calm her mind, to focus on something other then the buzzing emotions that were driving her mad. She thought of how soft Ian's hand had been in hers; how warm his lips had felt… Melanie's body reacted violently; it grew hot in anger and revulsion to the thoughts. Wanda gave an inward sob; why wouldn't this body let her _think_? Ian deserved her to at least think about his proposal! Wanda found a quiet spot in the winding cave halls, so she could think.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_!

Wanda felt like she was being torn in two, like she herself was trying to break free from Melanie's body and revolt against these confusing emotions. Her; the little worm in the back of Melanie's head was falling in love, and it was hard to grasp. She thought of Ian, and her heart leapt; this was her, it was not Mel- who was grumbling in the back of the mind they shared. Wanda's head snapped up; she loved everyone in the caves. All the humans, even those who had shunned and hated her. Ian was different though.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

Wanda didn't want to realize she loved Ian; she didn't want to hope and then only get shot down when she gave Mel's body back. She knew that she had to give it back; the Seeker's appearance had only made this more apparent. She wiped her eyes; she had been crying and she hadn't even realized it. She sighed, sad that she had come across this emotional break through when she also realized her plan.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in  
_  
Wanda stood, walking towards the South Tunnels, and Doc, without needing to think about it. She wiped her eyes and thought about this new breakthrough; if only she could be selfish like humans. If only she could- for a moment -steal away to a world where she could be with Ian; sweet Ian who had been kind to her and loved her even though she was a soul. She stopped short of Doc's infirmary and tried to calm herself.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Long hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl.  
_  
Ian loved this body; Wanda decided to lie to herself. He can continue to love it when she was gone. Wanda touched Mel's hair, the gentle curl that had returned as it grew out; then her smooth skin and thought of the bright hazel eyes. Yes this beautiful body had been what Ian had fallen in love with, not Wanda. She had to lie to herself about this, had to make herself leave so she couldn't hurt them anymore. She took a deep breath and then burst into Doc's quarters a fierce look in her eyes.

"Alright Do," Wanda said," I'll tell you how to remove a Soul… If you agree to all my conditions…"

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_

Wanda knew that this would hurt them all at first. _Love hurts,_ she thought ruefully. Ian deserved a girl who could love him, a body who could love him; She was not that girl.

**Rain: So, yes this is a weak first chapter, but this is a lead up to the chapters I really want to get to. This was set just after Wanda ran off from Lacey/ The Seeker and was headed to see Doc. The next chapter is set when Ian realizes she intends to leave. I must add that I did change one lyric to fit the situation; where it says "Log hair with a gentle curl" it's supposed to be "**_**Gold **_**hair with a gentle curl" but "Long" fit Mel better. So I know this is kinda weak, but R&R and next chapter will be better.**


	2. Your Eyes

**Rain: So I'm so excited about this fic that I am writing two chapters in one night. I mean this is a huge step for me, I always procrastinate my chapters until the inspiration comes to me. My OC Pan is now up on our profile, but she doesn't come in until chapter four or five. So, this is right after Ian went berserk on Wanda when she told Sunny her plan. The song from last chapter was in ****Wicked****, and the next two- including this one - are in ****RENT ****but not to worry, not all the songs will be Broadway. The first few chapters just happened to be. So, as you saw in the past disclaimer, I don't own ****The Host ****or the song I'm using. So, enjoy.**

**Musical Soul**

**Chapter 2: In Your Eyes**

**(Ian P.O.V.)**

I felt like my whole body was about to give up; just up and stop working because I didn't- no couldn't think of no Wanda in my life. My Wanderer, the Soul that had changed my views and showed me kindness when no one should have. Wanda who had told me stories, saved my brother, and made me love her for being so perfect. I crumpled against her stomach- Mel's stomach I corrected mentally -and cried. I, Ian O'Shea, cried for the first time in over seven years. I cried for the loss of my Wanderer, and I felt her crying above me. I glanced up, as I straightened, to hold her as she cried; her eyes glinted in the moonlight and I noticed the silver rings in the hazel.

_Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide (From) _

The silver made me realize that this wasn't Mel; the unsure thoughts that I had before vanished. I was not in love with this body; I was anchored, in love with, and needed to be with that silver. Those eyes, the eyes that took me completely by surprise the first night. I winced thinking of the bruises I had given her; the eyes that had only ever held kindness, and the occasional anger to those who were unkind to those she loved. I listened to her words, and we spoke few words as we cried and then as she said she had to leave. I had to voice this new discovery; this love that I had finally found concrete within myself. She said she loved Mel; I had to take this chance.

"But I love _you _Wanderer," I croaked desperately. Those silver ringed eyes softened; I held hope until she said that fact only made her leaving more needed." Is it that horrible having me love you? I can keep my mouth shut, Wanda; you can be with Jared if that's what you want! Just don't leave!"

I would rather have her with Jared- have my heart ripped and shredded -then have her gone forever. I would rather her here, and be able to see those eyes forever, then to see the silver disappear forever from me.

_Your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes  
_  
She said the words back; she said those three blessed words and I felt my heart soar; I wanted to say those words a thousand times only to hear them repeated back. Her eyes were like moonlight, I decided. Beautiful silver moonlight; so pure and beautiful just like my Wanderer. I felt her kiss me; she kissed me this time and my heart sped up even more. I wanted to keep her, I wanted to be selfish and mean and throw Mel's wishes to the wind so I could have my Wanderer. I had an idea; as she said those three words- and more -again. I kissed her angrily and rough at the thought and glared at her.

"Good or bad, Wanda?" I asked.

"Good," She answered breathlessly. I nodded; that's what I though. I voiced this and then I stared into those eyes again. Those silver, moonlight, loving, kind, eyes; my eyes. My Wanda.

_How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You  
_

I would save these eyes, I would keep my Wanda and I would fight to keep her here. I held her tightly against me for one last kiss as I told her my plan.

"I'm calling a tribunal," I said fiercely," And you are going to abide by our decision, Wanda."

She wasn't leaving me; she was not going to go away just as I was told she felt the same as I had for so long. My little Wanderer was not wandering off from me ever again.

_When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies _  
_I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You!  
You Can See It In My Eyes  
_

**Rain: This is also a weak chapter, in my opinion. A little short, by my standards, but next chapter is MUCH longer. It starts in Wanda's POV when she leaves, and then ends in Ian's POV when he finds Jared with a knife to Doc's throat saving Wanda. Drama, drama, drama basically. That chapter should be up tomorrow after school sometime…. If I can't sleep though, you may luck out and get another one tonight… Not a big chance there… R&R kids.**


	3. Without You

**Rain****: so, I'm typing this on my iPhone and hoping it will send to the email and load up okay when all is said and done. This is chapter three of my Host baby story and it's becoming my favorite. This chapter got edited about a thousand times until I got it right. I started with Wanda POV and led into Ian POV but I switched it and decided Ian POV and Mel POV would fit better since we saw Wanda's POV in the book. I skipped the Tribunal for the simple sense that it bored me in the book and it was pretty obvious how Ian was feeling in that scene. It was less evident what happened after Wanda went under the knife- so to speak. So, with my rant done, I don't own a thing, enjoy!**

Musical Soul  
Chapter Three: Without You  
(Ian POV)  


I flipped over in my sleep and my hand smacked the cave wall; I jolted up. This would not have happened if the warm body of my Wanda- because after tonight I knew she was mine -would had been there next to me. I looked at the empty bed and cursed under my breath; she was trying to save Mel. Well, what about me? I deserved to save her, from herself. I jolted up- still half asleep -and shot down the cave halls. My Wanderer was not leaving me when I just fully put my claim on her. 

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

I heard my heavy footfalls echo off of the cave walls as I ran down the south tunnels. I growled at the slight pain of sharp rocks under my bare feet, but I ignored this and kept running. Only Wanda meant anything; only saving her and keeping her safe mattered to me. I burst into the infirmary just in time to see Jared with a knife to Doc's neck, the older man's hands up in surrender.  
"What the hell?" I cried. Jared glanced up and I saw something in his eyes. A something that I wasn't used to seeing in Jared's eyes; Fear. He looked scared out of his wits as he held the knife to Doc's throat and threatened the man, who had a scalpel over Mel's- Wanda's -neck. I realized he was not trying to kill Wanda, but save her." Why-"

"She deserves a life too," Jared sad softly," You said that O'Shea… I believe you, because I love Wanda too; not like Mel, but like a little sister… She deserves a life as much as Mel does… And you deserve to have her to love…"

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.  
_

I felt an overwhelming sense of thanks towards Jared at this point; not a thanks like he gave me the last slice of piazza, but a I would die for you right now thanks. A thanks that I knew I could try to repay for a hundred years and never come close; he was giving Wanda and me a chance, another chance to love and live. I felt tears tighten behind my eyes and I realized I had stop them or I would lose all of my dignity tonight. I wouldn't cry in front of Jared, Doc maybe, but not Jared.

"So," I said tightly," Let's save Wanda… Doc, we have to take her out, but lets put her in a cryotank, and get her a new body." Jared's eyes widened at this. I smiled, I think I had just begun to make up my debt, by giving him his Melanie back." You and Mel can look for the perfect body! Let Jamie help too, he'll kill us if he can't help… She deserves a life, but so does Mel. We can compromise."

_The world revives_

_Colors renew_

_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue._

_Without you.  
Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._

An hour later, Mel was awake; really awake for the first time in almost a year. I held Wanda's tank cradled close to my chest. No one would touch her but me, I made this vow to myself and to the little soul I loved, in my arms. I leaned my cheek against her warm tank and thought of being with Wanda- my Wanderer -forever. Mel gazed thoughtfully at me and I felt a bitter feeling at the back of my mind; yes I was glad she and Jared could be happy again, but I missed Wanda already. I knew Mel was the reason Wanda gave up her life- or was going to -but I couldn't hate her because Wanda had loved her. I gazed back at the hazel eyes that I had once loved, and sighed. There was no silver in those eyes, and I knew she was not Wanda; there would be no confusion on who I loved. Jared could have Mel, I only wanted my Wanderer.

"We're going to get Wanda the perfect body," Mel said softly to me," Do you want to come?"

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe._

_The mind churns! (The mind churns!)_

_The heart yearns! (The heart yearns!)_

I thought about it; I pondered going with them for a moment. Then I stared at the tank in my arms ands hook my head. Mel gave me an odd look and then glanced at the tank- at my Wanda -and sighed.

"You don't want to leave her," Mel said knowingly. I nodded- I wasn't ready to speak to her yet -and stared at the little red light that told me- assured me -that Wanda was there." Okay… Ian?" I glanced up; my eyes caught the remorse in her eyes and I felt my anger vanish; how could I hate her when she loved Wanda too?" I'm so sorry… I wanted her to et me vanish! To give her my life… She wouldn't let me! She's my sister Ian… My sister, my friend, my better half! I wanted her to be happy, but she wanted me happy… I wish I could have given her more… You and Jared have made this compromise… This conclusion that will make us all happy. But I am sorry for hurting you, and Wanda so many times… Please tell me you'll try to forgive me- because I know you won't for a long time."

I pondered these words for a moment, thinking of the sincerity behind the words themselves. I then thought a quick prayer to Wanda and God, that I was making the right choice. I looked back up and Mel and chanced a smile.

_The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
Cause I die, without you._

_Without you (Without you)_

_Without you._

Mel's face grew in a smile and her hazel eyes filled with tears of relief. I chanced on hand from the tank and patted her shoulder. Mel sniffed and Jared was behind her, hugging her, in a second. I knew that Jared wouldn't let her go for the world right now.

"I don't care what she looks like," I said staring at the couple, than back at Wanda in her tank." I love her, not her body. I forgive you Melanie, because I know that Wanda would want me to. She puts us all to shame… Just get her a body that she'll like, that fits her. Something innocent… Something angelic if you can."

I knew right then that Wanda and I would be together, because the look in both Mel and Jared's eyes told me they would die before they let her leave this planet ever again.

**Rain****: So yeah, good chapter, longer then last one, but still not as long as I wanted. I'm a perfectionist, have you noticed? I'm doing two chapters tonight because I may, or may not be on tomorrow night to type. I still have to put up my PJAO chapter… So, yes two chapters here, maybe two on PJAO. R&R please. Next song is from Nickleback and it's when Wanda is waking up, through third person.**


	4. Far Away

**Rain: Chapter duex which is two for those who don't know my odd speak. This is going to start a little before Wanda's body arrives, with Ian pondering his missing her to her waking up, and then intro into the rains. I won't be going as in depth as some go with scenes form the book, because you read the book. This is my fanfic and I want to give you my interpretations of scenes and such. This is not ****The Host ****novel, I won't copy out of it for these scenes. I will be introducing my OC Pandora in that chapter, and actually it's half written so you guys may be getting three chapters here tonight and no PJAO yet. Lucky ducks you are; Pan's profile is up on our page, I'll be adding a sketch of my own soon for her image. Until then her "close" image is an anime Pic that inspired her character. So, let's get writing, I suppose. I don't own a thing, except Pan, and the story line. Enjoy.**

**Musical Soul**

**Chapter 4: Far Away**

**(Ian POV)**

I stared at the silver container on my lap. I traced the smooth contours of the tank and thought of my beautiful Wanderer inside of it. I thought of how she would be with me again soon; Jamie told me that they found the body they wanted- a young girl called Petals Open to The Moon. She was the exact replica of Wanda, if Wanda had been born human; at least that's what Jamie told me. I didn't really care what she looked like, I just wanted to have my Wanderer in my arms again; physically that is. I looked up as I heard footfalls approach. Jamie's familiar fast steps made me smile and I looked up to greet the boy, still thinking of having Wanda back.

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know  
You know, you know_

"Ian! Ian!" Jamie cried. I grinned at the kid's enthusiasm and turned to say hi; his face made me stop though. The boy was way too happy to be coming to give me a progress report on Wanda's new body. He was radiating smiles and his face looked like it would break from smiling so wide. I knew something new had happened." She's here! Pet's body! Wanda is going to be here soon!"

My face broke into a smile that rivaled his own. I grabbed Wanda's tank back up in a firm hold and grinned at Jamie. He laughed and ran to meet Jared and Mel in the hall; Jared was carrying a small body that seemed to be made of gold and silver. I grinned, that had to be Pet. My Wanda would be coming home soon!

_That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know_

Wanda; my Wanderer was finally home. I chanced a glance around the room, that was slowly filling up with people, and smiled. I leaned down and whispered to Wanda, my Wanda.

"Wanda, honey wake up," I said softly. I kissed her forehead, and her eyelids and they fluttered. I smiled; it was so odd having her in this body, but not uncomfortable. I smiled as her eyes opened up. My Wanderer was here, she was really going to stay. Her new silver eyes opened to the world and I knew that everything would be okay. I knew that I would have my Wanda for a long time to come. I felt such a relief seeing the silver ring in her also silver eyes." Wanda…"

Her name was like a prayer from my lips and I smiled as she spoke to everyone. I knew this all had to be so troubling to her. I kept her small hand in my own two large ones and smiled the whole time she was explained to. She was back; my soul my other half, was back to stay.

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
(So far away)  
been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know 

(WANDA POV)

I was filled in, I was back on track, and I was angrier then ever; but at the same time so happy and confused. My family- my humans -had gone to so much trouble to make me stay here with them. I felt tears well up in my new silver eyes at the thought of staying with Ian, and dying with him. I turned towards him, so sad to have made him sad; to have made him wait and go through so much just for me.

"I love you," I murmured as Ian held me in an embrace. He smiled against my forehead and I knew he felt the same way. I knew that he was as happy as I was to have me back, and with him. I knew that we have both been far away- in a sense -from each other, far too long.

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed, I need to hear you say:  
I love you (I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you (and I forgive you)  
For being away for far too long, So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore, Believe in  
Hold on to me and never let me go, Keep breathing  
Hold on to me...never let me go (Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me...never let me go_

I felt like I was high on No-Pain again, but better; like Doc had created a new drug that only gave you happy feelings and made everything seem so bright and loving. I realized that this was a feeling no drug or human substance could give me. This was a feeling all my own, from being where I truly belonged. I knew that I was home, and I wouldn't be going anywhere for a long time.

******Don't Mind Me I'm A Time-Skip Bar******

The rains; the rains were here again. This year- almost three full years since I had been put inside this body and my true home -the other rebel clan was staying with us. Burns, Nate, and the others were stuck with us until the rains let up, so our family had grown from thirty-five to fifty, for a period of three to four weeks. I knew that there was something different about this rainy season though; there was a feeling in the air.

"Wanda?" Jamie asked from where his mattress lay beside mine and Ian's. I turned back and offered him a questioning smile." You're okay right? You seem pensive- more then usual anyway."

"I'm fine Jamie," I said. I marveled at how the boy had grown. I was now "twenty-one" (truly twenty) in this body and he was eighteen, going on nineteen. My little Jamie, was now truly a grown man. He had grown almost as tall as Ian and Jared over the three simple years, and his features had chiseled out. I smiled at Jamie- still my favorite out of all my family though I would never admit it -and studied this transformation." Just a weird feeling, I feel like something is about to happen…"

"Maybe," Jamie pondered," You haven't been wrong yet." He was right, this body seemed to have a great sense of knowing things before they happened." Maybe someone new is going to show up! Oh that would be great!"

I smiled and then looked up as Ian ran into the room holding what seemed to be a small child. It wasn't until he came closer did I noticed that it was a woman, a small woman. I was the smallest in the clan- where all the men were six feet and over I was only five foot three -but this woman seemed barely five foot, and looked so much like a child it scared me.

"She was found outside in the freezing rain," Ian explained laying the woman near Doc. Doc started checking the woman over as Jared and Kyle appeared holding a duffle bag and a case which Pet's mind remembered as a guitar case." We think she's like you Wanda…"

Pet's body was right again, we had a new visitor in the caves.

**Rain: So, I lied when I started typing this because I fell asleep on my laptop and I was working today. I'm working on next chapter now, and the PJAO chapter once Emma gets hers up- if she ever does with the week she had. So, thank you to the one review I got I would love some more, but I'm not picky. I'm writing because I love it, not for recognition. R&R if you want though.**


	5. Hip To My Heart

**Rain****: So, this is chapter five, my second chapter tonight. This is- if you didn't get it in the end of the last chapter -set three years after the end of the book. Pandora's profile is on my shared page with the group, an she will be introduced more thoroughly in this chapter. It will be through Wanda's POV and shows how Ian is being jealous about the attention Burns is showing Wanda. Enjoy, as usual I own nothing.**

**Musical Soul**

**Chapter Five: Hip To My Heart**

**(Wanda POV)**

The girl's name was Pandora; or at least that was the one she preferred to be called. She had lived on five planets including Earth; she had been to the Bear Planet, the Sea Weeds, the Singing Planet, and the Flower Planet (which was her birth planet). She had been known by many names; Dancing Ice Petals, Stars Shining On Ice, Soul Singer, and Cascading Water Stems. The name Pandora had been given to her because in mythology Pandora had let out destruction and hurt upon the Earth, but she had kept hope. Pan- which she much preferred to her full name -said that she had been told she was the hope for her city- ironically Chicago as I was placed in -because they needed a soul with her experience..

"It was okay for awhile," Pan said wringing out her long dark hair," But I get bored easily, always have. I started bopping from place to place and finding odd jobs. I liked music the best, though; I taught myself guitar and piano, and I sing. I used that as a big entertainment job for places I ended up. Tulsa was the best, they have great blues diners that let me play almost every night. I ended up here on my way to Phoenix. I was headed there to see the town and scope out a new job, when it started raining."

Pan was smaller then me by almost five good inches. She had long black hair that was so dark it was almost midnight blue. Her eyes were her most striking feature though; her eyes were a shade that I had never seen before in all my lives, a neon purple. The color of a sunset in autumn and bright amethyst gemstones. She smiled a lot and thanked everyone for being so nice; she had been a healer before she got bored, and like Candy she held all her memories of the profession. She told us that she knew of a few new medicines that the hospitals had come out with; Jared was stationed at her side now asking about these for our next raid. She was welcomed immediately by the group, and was ecstatic to stay with us. She said this was a life she could settle for and have fun with as well.

The best thing perhaps, was that Jamie had also glued himself to her side. Pan told us her body was only seventeen, a year younger then his current age. He smiled warmly at her and blushed every time she laughed at his jokes or smiled back; I saw Ian and Jared exchanging knowing glances and I grinned myself when Mel gave him a worried glance. Pan seemed just as smitten with our Jamie, and blushed every time he said something nice to her. He loved her eyes, and he kept saying how beautiful they were; she blushed ever time. I was setting up some extra mattresses while everyone spoke, when Burns came up to help me.

"Hello Wanderer," he said smiling brilliantly at me. I smiled back, thinking nothing of it, and thanked him for his help with the heavy mattresses. I caught Ian's gaze- a hard jealous one -and tilted my head confused.

_I like your lips like I like my Coca-Cola, yeah  
Oh how it pops and fizzes  
You like my shirt like I like it when you hold my hand  
the way it fits  
has got me feeling lucky_

Lookie who is comin', whoo!  
You got that somethin'  
Boy I wanna be where you are,  
And I'm gunnin' for ya'  
Can't even fall for some other man,  
'Cause brother, man you know how to get hip to my heart.. 

Ian came to help as well and frowned every time Burns helped me or said something nice. I sighed every time he frowned and Burns seemed to notice the tension and quickly excused himself to help Nate. I glanced up at Ian who had a smug look to his sapphire eyes now. I glared, and he chuckled; this was how things worked for this body, maybe Pan would understand my frustration.

"Ian this isn't funny," I said simply. Ian's chuckle fell short and I knew he realized I was serious." Why are you being mean to burns?"

"He's a soul Wanda," Ian said softly. I quirked an eyebrow at him; wasn't he over his prejudice by now?" Not that it bothers me that he is, just that he's a soul and the way he looks at you…"

I didn't understand, Burns looked at me like everyone else did; with love and adoration. I gave Ian another look and he sighed; didn't he know by now that eh was the only one for me?

_All the girls in town look you up and look you down,  
I know so... c'mon and pick your kitten purr, baby, purr,  
go ahead and say the word-lets go!  
I think I'm the one you digging'  
Got me feeling lucky_

Lookie, who is comin', whoo!  
you got that somethin'  
boy I wanna be where you are,  
and I'm gunnin' for ya'  
can't even fall foe some other man,  
'cause brother man, you know how to get hip to my heart.

If anyone was to be jealous, it would be me. I had seen how women looked at my Ian; like I did because he was so handsome. I leaned up and kissed Ian until his hard and tense body relaxed. I pulled back and smiled.

"You are mine," I stated simply," And I am yours. You know that, and I know that. No one else will ever make that change; no soul no human no alien alike. You are the one I want, that is it. Burns is a friend, and he knows that."

_You play it cool  
You play it so coo-coo-cool  
And what am I supposed to do, when you play it so cool  
And I got the hots for you_

Lookie, who is comin', whoo!  
you got that somethin'  
boy I wanna be where you are,  
an I'm gunnin' for ya'  
cant even fall for some other man,  
'cause brother man, you know how to get hip to my heart. 

Ian smiled at me, the smile that usually only I received. The smile that reached his sapphire eyes and lit up made his whole face more perfect then it already was. He leaned down and caught me into another swift kiss, and the world fell away for a few glorious seconds. I smiled and pulled back to stare at him.

"You don't have to worry about Burns for another obvious reason anyway," I said simply. Ian gave me a curious glance and smiled.

"Oh? What's that, love?" Ian asked kissing my temple.

"Him and the red head over there have been partners for almost five years now," I stated nodding at the red headed woman next to Burns on the spare mattress. Ian blushed a bright red at his mistake; I just giggled uncontrollably as everyone glanced at us.

_Lookie, who is comin', whoo!  
you got that somthin'  
boy I wanna be where you are,  
an I'm gunnin' for ya'  
cant even fall for some other man,  
'cause brother man, you know how to get hip to my heart._

I said, you know how to get hip to my heart  
I said, you know how to get hip to my heart 

(REGULAR POV)

Pan stared at Ian and Wanda as everyone else and pulled her knees up to her chest. She stared at the inter-species couple in deep thought. Jamie plopped beside her on the mattress and her pale skin bloomed in a red blush. Jamie smiled warmly at her and nodded to the couple.

"Ian and Wanda are always like that," Jamie said," They were the first soul-human couple as far as we know. It was hard at first, because Wanda came here in my sister's body. But now everyone loves them both and no one would ever hurt her or a soul that meant good. You'll be safe and happy here, Pan."

"Thanks Jamie," Pan said warmly," I like it here already! You said that there are rooms here… Will I have to room with one of the girls? It all seems so crowded! I hate to be a burden!"

"Well," Jamie blushed," Jared and Ian just made some new cave rooms… A few down by the southern tunnels, since our family is multiplying. I have a room all to myself now, and there's one next to me… You could stay there, or room with me?"

"Maybe," Pan said her own face flushing redder." I will seriously contemplate that Jamie, you're a sweet boy to offer."

Pan felt her heart drop, as she pondered her past. So many planets and one that she regretted so much. She sighed burying her face into her knees to hide the soft tears that were forming at the thought. Jamie jumped to Pan's side and touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay Pan?" He asked softly. Pan nodded and touched his hand, marveling at the effect his soft touch had to her shoulder." You sure?"

"I'm fine just cold," Pan easily lied. She had learned to lie when dealing with Seekers trying to take her back to Chicago. She had to make a new reason for traveling in every town." The rain really gets into your bones here."

Jamie draped his own blanket around her shoulders, and pan felt her heart drop more; this boy, this young man, was tugging at her heart strings and she felt only guilt because of her past. She sighed telling Jamie that she was so tired from traveling she thought she'd got to sleep. He let her lay on his mattress and stroked her dark hair until she fell asleep, in a cloud of guilt.

**Rain****: So more on Pan's "secret" next chapter. For now, I'm going to bed so I can type more tomorrow. Tell me how you like the OC, I love little Pan and I swear she has a purpose so no "Mary Sue" comments or you will evoke my Goth Anger. I was sooo tempted to put "oh Nate and Burns have been gay on each other for years" in the place of the red headed partner girl, just to be funny. But that would be inappropriate for the chapter. So, R&R I guess. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
